


Car Crashes and Happy Endings

by Markiplierfan123



Category: Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Car Accidents, F/M, Hospitals, Near Death, Near Death Experiences, PAX East, Purpose, Thunderstorms, Weddings
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-28
Updated: 2018-11-28
Packaged: 2019-09-01 20:31:30
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,247
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16772383
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Markiplierfan123/pseuds/Markiplierfan123
Summary: Mark and Amy were filming with Teampilier when a bad storm rings out and makes it a terrible night for the both of them but with a happy endingThis is a re-write cuz my last story was septiplier and also with team edge so it needed updated asap lol enjoy it





	Car Crashes and Happy Endings

Teampilier just wrapped up a week of filming for a new skit that Mark had come up with, the week was over so Mark and Amy were heading back to Mark’s car when outside a loud thunder clap shook the building. 

Mark looked out the window and saw the grey clouds coming “yikes guys we should all head home soon looks like a nasty storm is brewing up. Ethan and Tyler looked out the window with him. “Yeah, I’ll head home Spencer hates storms.” Ethan grabbed his bag and umbrella and ran out the door getting to his car before the storm got worse and headed home. 

Tyler did the same, Tyler said his farewells to Mrk and Amy and Mark said he would be in touch later for the final parts of the skit. “Thanks, Mark be safe out there you two, get home safe okay?” Mark nodded and they gave a hug to each other and Tyler headed out. Mark returned the key to the keybox for the place they were shooting at and him and Amy got into Mark’s car and made their way home. 

The storm was getting worse and the road was getting a little hard to see because of the rain. Mark was struggling to keep focus they were taking back roads as the highway would be busy around this time on a Saturday night. A few more hours down the road Mark was talking to Amy about the skit they did today. 

The storm had let up a little bit but it was still a little hard to see because it got foggy. So Mark had to put his floodlights on for the car. The last thing Mark saw before it happened was something large dart out in front of them, then there was black.   
Mark heard his own heartbeat pounding in his head and he opened his eyes and slowly looked around. They rolled down a hill almost inches from a tree. The last thing Mark heard was tires screeching and the sound of crunching metal and glass breaking. Once Mark got his vision back he looked around the car. Amy was nowhere in sight, he saw a big hole in the windshield. 

Though the fog Mark saw a figure lying face down on the ground not moving. “Oh my god Amy!” Mark with little strength he had he climbed out the wrecked car and made his way to Amy. “Amy!” Mark got to Amy’s broken body and kneeled down by her. “Oh my god, Amy, please no.” Mark thought for the worse and saw how bruised and broken Amy was. 

Amy had a broken leg, arm and a nasty gash on her head. Mark feared for the worst and thought she was dead, there was no way any human could survive this but with Mark’s judgement he reached over to Amy’s neck and felt for a pulse.   
Mark breathed a sigh of relief when he felt a very weak pulse under his fingertips. “Hang in their love, I will get us out of this mess, just please hang on!” Mark grabbed his cell phone, thanking the heavens it was not broken and he had service. Mark dialed 911 and told them where they were and prayed that Amy would be okay. 

Mark kept his fingers on Amy’s neck still feeling the faint heartbeat under his fingertips and he combed the glass and rocks and dirt out Amy’s hair which was once nice and brown but now bloody and red. Mark ripped a piece of his shirt and wrapped it around Amy’s head, hoping to stop the bleeding. Mark feared Amy had bleeding in her brain and at any moment Amy would die from that injury. Then Mark heard it, sires coming down the road the fog had lifted and Mark had to leave Amy for a few minutes to flag down the medics from atop the hill. The medics saw Mark and they stopped and got the back doors open and brought out the stretcher. “Okay where is the victim we heard on the phone that one of you were seriously injured?” 

“That’s my girlfriend, Amy she’s down there she has a broken arm, let and severe head trauma. I checked her vitals and her pulse is very weak I don’t know how much time she has left, please save her.” Mark had tears streaming down his face. A lady medic put her hand on Mark’s shoulder “we will help her son, don’t worry I assume you are reading with us, we will get your girlfriend loaded up and off to the hospital ASAP!”   
“Thank you” Mark got into the medvan and they loaded up Amy into the back and the driver got in the front and the lady medic was in the back checking on Amy. They cut open her shirt and got her hooked up to a EKG and breathing mask and they had to put her neck in a neck collar. Amy was still out cold but she was alive. 

Mark took Amy’s hand and it was lukewarm to the touch. Mark just watched the lady medic whose name was Jen, she worked on his girlfriend and best friend in the world. They were on their way to the hospital , once there they rushed Amy in yelling out “twenty-six year old female, leg and arm broken and severe head trauma and vitals are weak, surgery stat!” 

Mark was forced to stay in the waiting room they stopped him when they rushed Amy though the OR doors. Mark slumped to the floor and leaned against the wall with his hands over his eyes, he took off his glasses which were broken and he just threw them in the trash. A doctor made him get up and move to the waiting room where the next hours were going as slow as a snail to Mark. 

Mark slumped in a chair and dreaded the phone calls he had to make. First he called Tyler and told him the news, Tyler was shocked and said he would be there with Ethan and Kathryn and Mika came Along to. Mark didn’t want to make the last phone call which was Amy’s mother. Amy’s mother was crying on the phone but Mark told her he would keep her posted of Amy’s condition. 

Amy’s mother sighed over the phone and told Mark thank you and she let him go. A few more hours went by and Mark was slowly falling asleep in his chair until he heard his name being called “is there a Mr. Fischbach here?” Mark looked up at the doctor in the room calling his name. “That’s me sir.” “Can you come with me please?” Mark nodded and slowly got up from his chair and followed the doctor to a more quiet area of the hospital. 

They went into an office and sat down and the doctor gave Mark a cup of coffee. “Thank you, so how is my girlfriend?” “Well she was in surgery for a good few hours, we almost lost her twice on the table but she is a fighter and we got her back, your girlfriend don’t give up.” “Amy is a fighter.” “That she is Mr. Fischbach.” “Please, call me Mark.” “Okay, Mark well we got Amy’s leg and arm back in place she will just be in a cast for both and the wound on her head was very sever and for now she is in a coma to let her head heal.  
She should wake up in the next few days, for now she’s in ICU.” “May I see her?” “Yes, I will take you now, if you follow me please.” Mark nodded and tossed the empty coffee cup into the trash and followed the doctor to the ICU ward and they walked into a room. Mark was taken back at Amy’s frail form. Amy was laying in the hospital bed with wires hooked up to her, Mark knew what all they were as to being in the hospital before. 

Amy was hooked up to a heart monitor and other machines with just a ton of wires she was also in a leg cast and arm cast and her head was wrapped up in bandages covering all of her beautiful brown hair. Amy’s eyes were closed but Mark was glad to see Amy’s chest rising and falling with each breath she took. Mark heard the heart monitor showing that Amy’s heart was beating and it was no longer weak, it was a strong heart rate at sixty BPM.

The doctor left Mark alone with Amy “I’ll be back in a few hours to check her vitals if anything goes wrong or you need something just press the button above Amy’s bed okay?” “Okay, thanks doc.” Mark pulled up a chair and sat next to Amy’s bed and took her hand. “Amy, I know you can hear me, I was scared I thought I lost you, seeing your broken and frail body laying there on the cold, wet road. 

I’m glad you will pull through but please wake up soon, I want to see your beautiful brown eyes staring back at me, I also have a gift for you when you wake up. I was going to wait a few more months when we go to Pax East again but it just cant wait after what happened tonight.” Mark reached up and kissed Amy’s lips and sat back down holding her hand and he laid his head by Amy’s chest. 

Mark slowly fell asleep until his phone woke him up with a text message from Tyler. “We are at the hospital, can we see Any or are they not allowing visitors?” Mark texted back “I don’t know, you will have to ask the nurse, if so Amy and I are in room 412.”   
Tyler texted back “okay, I’ll get back to you in a little bit.” Tyler went up to the front desk “hello there, may I help you sir?” “Yes, my friends Mark Fischbach and Amy Nelson came here a few hours back from a serious car crash. Amy was in surgery and Mark was okay, I heard Ms. Nelson is in ICU, is visiting hours still open?” 

“Yes, but only for an hour then its dinner time and all.” “That’s okay I won’t be long.” “Okay you know the room number for Ms. Nelson?” “Yes, I do.” “Okay, here is your visitor pass.” “Okay, thank you.” Ethan and Kathryn waited in the waiting room and Tyler said he would update them on Amy’s condition. 

Tyler got on the lift and made his way to the ICU ward and made his way to Amy’s room, Tyler knocked on the door and Mark opened the door, the first time Tyler did was pull Mark into a hug. “Oh god, Mark i’m so sorry we should have just waited out the storm at the warehouse instead of going home. Ethan and I almost didn’t make it home because of the storm.” 

“Yikes, well I’m glad you are all okay, Amy and I are but Amy got it rough, come on I’ll let you see her.” Tyler nodded and he walked into the room and frowned at Amy’s state she was in. Tyler just put his hand on his heart and silently cried. “Oh god Amy looks messed up badly.” Mark sighed “yeah, the doctor told me they almost lost her twice on the table.” “Oh my god, really that is scary.” 

“I know, she won’t wake up for another few days so I’m staying here and only going home to shower and change the nurse let me stay here, could you keep an eye on Chica and Henry please?” “Sure, Mark you know I will do that.” “Okay, thank you.” A knock was heard “come in” the nurse stepped in “oh, I didn’t know Ms. Nelson had visitors?” “Oh, yeah hi I”m Mark I’m Amy’s boyfriend and this is our friend Tyler.” 

“Hello, yeah I’m here just to check Amy’s vitals and all.” “Okay we will get out of your way is there a cafe on this floor?” “Yes, if you go down a few hallways you will end up to the food wing.” “Okay, thank you.” “You’re welcome.” Tyler and Mark let the nurse do her work and they went down to the cafe. When they came back Amy was still asleep but she was cleaned up and put in a fresh gown and new bandages and all. 

Also a cot was set up for Mark as the stuff new Mark was staying. Visiting hours were over so Mark gave a hug to Tyler he told him he would keep him updated of Amy’s condition. Tyler nodded and he gently put his hand on Amy’s should and told her to get better and wake up soon. Mark set the cot next to Amy’s bed and held her hand all night. Hoping Amy would wake up soon and squeeze his hand back. 

The next day Amy still didn't wake up, Mark went home to change and shower and he came back and stayed by Amy’s side. Mark talked to her and told her the fans were praying and telling her all the stories they were tweeting about and showing all the art and love and support for Amy. 

Mark also had to tell his fans there wouldn’t be any videos until Amy was better and all. Tyler had come to visit again and get updates from Mark and all. A few more days later it has been almost a week now since Amy has been in her coma. Mark was lying next to Amy, his head on her chest listening to her heartbeat and Mark wa slowly falling asleep. Mark felt someone running their fingers through his long hair. 

Mark thought he was dreaming but he woke up and saw Amy staring back at him and playing with his hair. “Amy! You’re awake.” Amy smiled “hi Markimoo.” Mark started crying “oh god Amy, I thought you would never wake up.” Mark got up and kissed her and reached up and hit the panic button. A doctor and nurse came rushing into the room “she’s awake!” 

The doctor smiled and the nurse walked over to Amy, she checked her machines and vitals and all. “Ah, welcome back to the living Ms. Nelson.” Amy smiled “thanks, I was having the craziest dream, that I just couldn’t wake up and get out of. Mark was confused “what dream was that hon?” “I dreamed we got hurt real bad and you were there but I don’t remember anything?

Then all i remember is just walking around in a forest trying to find my way back to you. I saw a white light twice and I heard a voice to go near it, but I heard your voice and I followed your voice instead.” Mark was crying buckets now hearing this story, Amy was having death dreams when her body was trying to shut down but her mind made up choices and stayed. 

“Amy, that wasn’t a dream it was all real we got into a terrible car crash and you were hurt real bad and had to go into surgery and the doctors almost lost you twice.” Amy was taken back “well, fuck that’s crazy, I’m glad I followed your voice instead or I would have been a goner.” Mark nodded and just gently hugged her “I’m glad you followed my voice also Amy.” The nurse was done checking Amy’s vitals and cleaning up her wounds and all, the doctor explained to Amy what happened and all and how many days or months until her let and arm would be healed. Amy was a little sad as it would be hard to do pottery with a broken arm and let but Mark would help her as much as he could. 

A few more hours went by and Amy was allowed to leave the hospital the first person that Amy called was her mom telling her she was okay and all and just got a little banged up but she was fine and Mark was taking care of her. Amy’s mom thanked Mark and glad that her daughter was alive and well. 

A few months down the line. 

Mark wanted to purpose that night at the hospital but he did end up waiting until Pax East. Mark, Tyler, Bob and Wade and Ethan all had their Markiplier and Friend’s Panel and Mark was backstage, heart pounding and palms sweaty. Wade looked at him “Mark, what’s wrong with you, you look like you’ve seen a ghost or something, or Foxy is about to jumpscare you?” 

Mark laughed “oh, no I’m fine just hyped you, you know me before panels.” Wade laughed and hugged him “yes, that we do now come on let’s go the fans await!” Mark nodded and slowly followed Wade out, little did Wade know Mark was doing what he had been waiting to do for years now, he was going to propose to Amy on stage 

Mark and the guys all walked onto the stage and the crowd erupted with claps and screams and shouts of their names and everything. Mark waved to everybody and smiled and Tyler and Wade, Ethan and Bob followed suit and waved with Mark. After a few games and silly story telling and Mark told everybody the story of what happened the night of the crash. There wasn’t a dry eye in the theater but those eyes would get even wetter after they saw what Mark was about to do.  
“Well, we are almost out of time and I saved the best thing for last guys.” Mark got up and told Amy to stand up and come on stage. Amy looked at Mark and got up and walked on stage and walked up to Mark and smiled at him as they stood face to face. Mark pulled Amy into a hug with her head on his chest. “Tell me Amy, what do you hear?” Amy smiled “I hear your heartbeat Markimoo and boy it sure is beating fucking fast.” 

The crowd laughed a little at Amy’s outburst. Mark laughed “why is it so fast Markimoo?” “Amy, let me just say something, I love you with all my heart and it’s beating fast because I’m nervous as hell but excited to ask you something. I have wanted to ask you this for a long time.” Mark pulled Amy away from his chest and reached into his pocket and pulled out a little black box. 

Gasps and some screams were heard in the crowd. Amy’s eyes went wide and she smiled so big, she saw Mark get down onto one knee “Amy Nelson, will you make me a very happy man and marry me?” Mark opened the box to revel a ruby ring with the letters A and M engrave inside the ring. Amy had tears in her eyes “y, yes of course I will marry you Mark!” 

Mark got up and pulled Amy into a hug and kissed her. The crowd cheered so loud everybody in Pax could hear them. Mark smiled and put the ring on Amy’s finger and hugged her once more. A few months later Mark and Amy had the wedding of the year in Mark’s backyard with all their family and friends from YouTube and Everybody.   
The end.


End file.
